Behind me the Storm
by Macmillaine
Summary: After a slip in the bedroom, Marshall seeks refuge. Only, Ted wont accept that.
1. Chapter 1

„Hey, dude, can I stay with you for a while?"

Barney raises an eyebrow at the unexpected visitor. There are two things strange about Marshall standing in front of his apartment with two large bags and his head hanging lowly. First, why isn't he at home with his wife? Second, if he is fighting with his wife, why isn't he taking shelter at Ted's. Barney doesn't really like visitors.

„No." he says gruffly. Marshall flinched and turns his gaze upward. What he sees surprises Barney, because he's never seen his friend's eyes as puffy and red as they are now. He's always known Marshall is a big crybaby, but normally it isn't that bad when he and Lily fight. Despite himself, he steps aside to let him in.

„Only until you've explained yourself." he says sharply. He sees Marshall flinch, but he hasn't time for this because there are ladies waiting at the bar.

„Don't worry I will." Marshall mumbles.

Barney waits until he has put down his bags, while he searches his fridge for something to drink. There's only beer, but it will have to do. He hands one to his friend who takes it gratefully and takes a great sip before he sits down.

„Out with it, time's running out." Barney says.

„Why, where are you going?"

„Downtown."

„Then you're not missing anything."

„Don't waste my time Eriksen. It's either I kick you out now or after I've heard your story." when Marshall doesn't reply, he frowns, „Now what?"

„You can't." he replies simply.

„Why not, this is my apartment." he emphasizes the 'my'.

„Lily kicked me out." Marshall's head droops again. Hopefully he wont start to cry. Barney has never been good with crying people, least of all crying friends.

„So why don't you run to Ted, why bother me?"

Did Marshall just flinch?

„That's the thing." he says.

„What is?" Barney is growing impatient. He has to go out now or he'll never make it to that date.

„I can't tell you." suddenly, Marshall's face is flushed to the root of his light hair and he stares away from Barney.

Women, Barney thinks because his friend is acting like one.

„Then you can't stay."

„No no, you don't understand."

„What's there not to understand? You're either going back to your wife or to your other wife. You're not staying here. Hell, I'll have visitors overnight today I'm almost certain... Well unless I'll miss the date which is... now." he says vaguely. If he runs he might still make it, but Marshall doesn't look like he will move any time soon.

„I don't mind visitors!" Marshall says at once. He's too naive sometimes, Barney thinks. How is he supposed to have fun with one of his best friends sulking around the place.

„I do." he says simply. „You'll have to leave."

He almost feels guilty when Marshall's eyes widen in fear, but he hasn't even explained himself, and he Ted was still looking for his fairy princess and had the whole apartment alone. He wouldn't mind Marshall waiting out the storm at his place. Barney reaches for one of the bags and is halfway at the door when his friend breaks the silence yet again.

„I will, once I find a new apartment."

The words throw Barney off greatly and he comes to an aprupt halt right in front of the door. He doesn't dare turn around, feeling that if Marshall was not grinning widely and exclaiming that it was a joke, he would have to spend the whole night comforting his friend. Grudgingly, he gives in and turns around in the end. Marshall is still sitting there, unmoving, staring at his bottle of beer. Something is glittering in his eyes, and despite his best effort, Barney suddenly feels concerned.

„What's going on, Marshall?" he says. A gaze at his watch tells him that she is probably waiting in front of the bar now. He could still make it if he hurried. He isn't tender Ted who puts his friends first every time. He is badass Barney and he was going to get shagged. That's right, he thinks, past tense. He sits back down opposite of Marshall.

„Li- Lily threw me out." Marshall's voice is quivering.

„Don't cry you wuss." Barney says and it comes out harsher than he had hoped it to.

„I'm not." his tone is almost challenging while the tears stream down his cheeks. He looks pitiful.

„Spill the beans, dude."

„We had a fight."

Obviously, Barney think but he does not interrupt.

„I don't love her anymore... she thinks." he hastily corrects himself, „I-we- we were doing... stuff." even his ears are flushed now, „And then I said something, I didn't even realize I had said it. And then she just... stops."

Barney cringed. He wasn't good with feelings, but at least that he could understand. No wonder why the alarm bells had always rung in his head when he had thought about doing it with Lily. Not that he ever would, of course.

„She said I better conf- find someone else then." he concludes in a silent voice. Barney hasn't missed the break in the sentence. It's a weak cover-up but he can't think of who Marshall would have to confess to. Surely not Robin? He almost laughs at the thought because those two sound ridiculous together. Especially because they are friends. He goes through all the women he- they know.

This is problematic because he's never imagined Marshall with anyone but Lily, well, not really, anyhow.

„Who are you supposed to confess to?"

Marshall looks as though he is biting his tongue. Barney can't suppress the grin.

„N-No one!" he yelps.

„Then you can stay at no-one's place." he looks at the door threateningly.

Marshall swallows hard, and now he appears to be chewing his lip. His face is still red as a tomato, and he can barely stand to look at Barney.

"Promise you wont judge me." he croaks.

"Is she fat? Is she ugly? Does she clean out toilets for work?"

"No." Marshall groans.

"Spill it."

"Just... don't tell..." his voice is shaky again, "If Lily hasn't already..."

"Tell who?" Barney is getting irritated. He's impatient to hear those scandalous news which Marshall is trying so hard not to give him. The more he holds back, the more Barney wants to know.

"T-Ted." Marshall covers his face with his hands.

Barney doesn't comprehend. It must be Robin then, and he has made out with her too. He doubts that Ted will scold him alive if he gets it off with his ex girlfriend too.

"I've shagged her too." he knows it's tactless but it's the truth.

"Her, who?" Marshall looks up. His cheeks are shining wet. Can't he pull himself together, that wuss.

"Robin." Barney says blankly. What is he playing at?

"Robin?"

"Who are you talking about if not her?"

Marshall lets out a howl. "No no... you've got it all wrong."

"Enlighten me then."

Barney's phone rings, but he ignores it. Must be his date, but it's best if he doesn't explain that one of his best friends is crying on his sofa like a baby. Maybe later, he will get another chance and use this, caring for his friend, to his advantage. Women liked a man who cared.

Marshall looks horrified at the idea.

"I can't."

"Your puppy-eyes might work on Ted, but they don't work on me." Barney replies. There is something strange in the way Marshall's eyes shut whenever he mentions Ted. For a tiny second, he allows himself to be surprised, but then he think it can't be true. Not Ted. Ted isn't even a woman.

"So it's about Ted." he says after a moment, just to observe the reaction. Marshall stares at him and swallows. Seems like he's hit right into the black. He suppresses a self-satisfied grin. At last, Marshall nods. He can't say he had so much as suspected it, because he hasn't. Instead, he thinks about what Marshall has explained before about Lily and him being in bed when.

"You're trying to tell me that..." his jaw drops and he almost spills beer. "You, perhaps, shouted Ted's name?"

Marshall cringes and nods again, "Oh God, don't tell Ted." he says. Barney's brain is having a hard time catching up with what has just happened. He continues gaping at his friend, his mouth open and saliva gathering on his tongue. For the first time in a long while, Barney feels sympathy. He thinks it's hilarious that, out of all people, Marshall should pick Ted as a point of interest.

"Yeah, dude, best not." he scratches his head. He doesn't have an option, and he hates being cornered. He only has one bedroom too, one in which he had plans for this night, and the next, and the next, and all the following nexts. It's almost painful to say it, so first he waves a hand at the sofa's surface. "You can stay here TONIGHT." he says.

"How can I ever thank you." Marshall looks as if he's about to hug him. God no.

"Don't get overexcited. You're out of here first thing tomorrow morning. Find yourself a place. Or go to Ted's, I don't care."

He can't help but smirk at his friend's horrified look.

"Ted, of all people." he says.

"It wasn't a choice you know." Marshall responds defensively.

"Ted, of all people!" Barney erupts into fits of laughter. He doesn't feel bad about it now, because he's offered a place to stay after all. Marshall will have to make up for ruining his evening with the fine lady he met the other day.

It takes only so long until his doorbell rings once again.

"Who's that?" he growls at Marshall, who shrugs.

He walks to the door and looks through the spy. It's Ted, and he doesn't look as if he's coming to watch football. Barney throws a look over his shoulder were Marshall, still flushed, is staring blankly at the bottle in his hand. He could pretend that they are not here, for Marshall's sake.

"I know you're in there, open up." Ted's voice echoes through the door. Marshall freezes. He shakes his head wildly. For a moment, Barney is torn, because he really wants to see that confrontation, but then Marshall doesn't look as though he can take much more.

"Open up, Barney Stinson." Ted snarls and, from the sound of it, punches his fist into Marshall's door.

He decides that the sooner he gets it over with, the better. And this way will be proper repayment for his ruined evening. With a devious grin, he opens the door.

"Hi Ted, I was just hav-"

"So." Ted ignores him and strides with wide steps right to the sofa where Barney has frozen.

"Lily just called me, with a very interesting story." Ted continues. He doesn't seem to care whether Marshall is listening. It doesn't look like he is- it looks more like he has died silently under Ted's glare.

"Has she now?" Marshall starts vaguely.

"Do you want to know what she told me?"

"No?"

"Says you've been getting it on, and things." Ted's ears flush with red now too, he shakes his head as if to get rid off a very persistent fly. "But apparently you didn't say her name when she... well you were there!"

Marshall's head drops.

"Sorry." he mumbles.

"Dude, I don't think..." Barney feels like he should act valiantly for the first time. Ted raises a hand to silence him.

"E-Excuse me?" says a reluctant voice. There is a tiny knock at the door.

All three of them turn on the spot. At the sight of the tall blonde, Barney cringes. He should have never given his date his home address in the the first place. Of course, it was handy that he didn't have to pick her up from the bar, buy her drinks.

Ted glares at him.

"Well, sorry?" he says, "This is my apartment after all."

"Marshall, we're leaving." Ted commands. Marshall's eyes jump from him to Barney and back. He focuses on Barney, pleading silently.

"He could stay h-"

Ted snarls and Barney shrugs his shoulders at Marshall. The blond is crossing the doorway.

"So your friends are leaving, then?" she says sweetly. She should have been angry at him for standing her up in the first place. Women are crazy. Suddenly he can understand Marshall just a teensy little bit better.

"We are." Ted has picked up Marshall's bags and looks at him sternly. He opens his mouth but Ted cuts him off sharply. "There is no point arguing, Marsh."

There is a moment's silence before Ted sighs. He holds out a hand for Marshall and with an incredibly confused look, Marshall takes it. Barney can only shake his head and hope that they will enlighten him tomorrow. He closes the door behind their entwined hands.

Thoughts? Good? Yes. Let me know if you'll read if I decide to continue! Cheers, Mac.


	2. Chapter 2

Ted stays silent for the whole time it takes to drive from Barney's place to his place. It's not a good kind of silence, but an awkward kind that presses against the eardrums and makes Marshall's heart skip a beat every now and then. Is Ted angry at him? Ted had him sit in the front, and his eyes are firmly fixed on the traffic. He doesn't even look up when Marshall blows his nose. He doesn't dare to speak, afraid of what Ted might say if he does. Or what he might say if he opens his mouth.

Marshall can still feel that touch, where Ted held his hand and, literally, dragged him out of Barney's apartment. It's a tingling sensation that caresses the back of his hand where Ted's thumb was, and engulfs his palm with warmth. He almost wishes he could do that again. He doesn't care if it's right now, while Ted's driving.

Sheepishly, he turns his head in Ted's direction as they stop at a red light. His brows are furrowed and he looks more serious than Marshall has ever seen him. It suits him though, Marshall think. It makes him look less like a sixteen year old, and enticingly mature. Marshall shouldn't be fanboying about Ted now, because although Ted hasn't yet begun to scream, that's no guarantee he wont once they get to his place. Only when the silence continues and Marshall can't take it anymore, he has to ask.

"Are you angry?" to Marshall's horror, his voice is barely a whisper. Truth is his throat hurts from arguing with Barney, but he's still a proper man who solves his own problems... right? Ted's brows just furrow even more deeply and he scowls at the red light.

"No." he says after a pause. There's something final in his voice, an indication that he considers this conversation over. He still hasn't looked up, and Marshall thinks that maybe he IS angry, and just doesn't want to talk about it.

Marshall sighs and leans back. The last ten minutes in the nightly jam are just as quiet as the first ten minutes. It continues as they come to a halt in front of Ted's apartment, and without a word, Ted takes his bag and starts in the direction of the building. Marshall doesn't feel like arguing, but he thinks it's odd that Ted should act so gentleman. He quite enjoys it, but he thinks that he could handle his bag himself.

Marshall's fingers begin itch and twitch during the elevator ride. Ted's just there, mere inches from where he's standing. He's made sure that they're not too close, and he keeps his eyes on the floor. On Ted's sneakers. He can feel Ted's eyes on him, but he wont break the silence again. He doesn't particularly enjoy being yelled at, not even if it's Ted. Only when they've arrived in the apartment and the bag is disposed of, the silence is broken.

"Strip." says Ted with a wide smirk.

Marshall's heart jolts and he freezes on the spot.

"Wh-What?" he asks. His face is flushed already, and he can only stare at Ted with his mouth open.

"You heard me, Marsh. Strip." Ted's grin grows, if possible, even wider. Nevertheless, his eyes glitter dangerously, and suddenly, Marshall thinks he looks a bit too mischievous. "That's what you want, isn't it? Me?" Ted asks.

Marshall swallows. "But..."

"Can we do the talking part later?" Ted says. He hides it very well, but Marshall doesn't miss the hint of impatience in his voice. He swallows thickly and doesn't move. While Ted is right and he wants him, he's still scared about, well, everything. He doesn't know anything about men, and stuff. Ted moves to his front and without hesitating, steps into Marshall's personal space. He's still smiling as he pushes Marshall back against the wall and his fingers find his waist.

"Really, do I have to do everything today?"

Before Marshall knows what's happening, skilled fingers have freed him off his sweater and shirt, and now he feels under-dressed for the occasion. Ted doesn't seem to mind, if anything he's amused by Marshall's pathetic attempt to hide a glowing blush. Marshall still can't stand to look at Ted, because his gaze is just too intense.

"Marsh..." Ted sighs. His fingers find Marshall's chin and he tip it upward, "Look at me."

Having no other choice, Marshall does. A playful smile is on Ted's lips, and his eyebrows are raised in amusement. But there is something else, something more genuine than the mocking expression on his features. Marshall knows that look, that sincerity in his eyes, very well. He's been married for years, he recognizes that look at once.

"What... but … you, and Robin." Marshall curses himself for being unable to form a coherent sentence. Ted halts.

"You know how to kill the mood." he sighs and rolls his eyes. Then he leans in and gives Marshall a soft peck on the lips that surprises him even more than anything else that day. It's soft, sharp and bittersweet, and over way too quickly. Marshall tries to stay calm, although he's squirming innerly.

Ted brushes Marshall's hair out of his forehead, and lays his forehead against his. Now, Marshall can feel his warm breath ghosting over his face and it makes his heart jolt and jerk heavily in his chest. He sighs as he locks eyes with Ted, unsure what he is supposed to do. He's already almost naked, and Ted still hasn't said much.

"You're scared?" Ted says suddenly, and Marshall realizes that he's shivering slightly. Maybe he can pretend it is not Ted's presence, but the slightly cool breeze that comes in through the open window. It turns out that it isn't necessary, because when Ted's hands find his cheeks and he runs a thumb over Marshall's lips, he's already too far gone to care.

Their first, proper, kiss is still soft, and sharp, and sweet. Marshall has often imagined how it would be to kiss Ted, but it isn't like anything he has expected. While it is soft, there is nothing insecure about it. Ted knows exactly what to do, and how to slide his tongue between his lips without asking for permission. Marshall prefers it that way, because his brain is long gone. They break apart only for air, and Ted grins at him.

"You're hard." he says.

Marshall gives an undignified, panicked squeak and tries to separate himself from Ted, who doesn't budge. Instead, he grinds his hips into Marshall's, and Marshall's eyes widen at the feel of something hard pressing against him. If he thought his mind was blown before, this kicks him over the edge. However many times he might have fantasized about this, he never really believed that Ted could be so hard for him.

Ted's still grinning as he repeats the motion and Marshall bites his lip just a second too late, letting a soft moan slip. It's difficult to form a coherent thought, so he simply grabs Ted's arse and pulls him closer again. Now it's Ted, who's taken by surprise, but he recovers quickly and crushes his lips against Marshall's again.

"Eager, aren't we?" he says once the kiss is broken. His lips find Marshall's neck and he scrapes his teeth over the sensitive skin before he tentatively bites down. It is painful at first, but pleasure quickly overrides any feeling of discomfort. Marshall is glad that, when Ted slides his fingers down over his chest and to the band of his waist, he holds him up firmly.

Without much ado, he slides both Marshall's pants and boxers further down his hips and licks his lips at the sight of a pink tip. He does the same with his, and wraps his hand around both of them. Agonizingly slow, he begins to move his hand up and down, while Marshall desperately clings onto this shoulders.

"Promise me one thing, Marsh." he pants through grit teeth.

"Uh-huh?" it's more an undignified grunt than proper language.

Ted doesn't answer, but speeds up the rhythm until Marshall sees stars in front of his eyes. The rest of his vision has become a stinging black blur. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thinks that he would probably promise anything right now. Especially to Ted. Ted doesn't mention that Marshall's fingernails dig into his shoulders either, or that he can barely keep his hips steady, grinding against him desperately.

"Don't run away." Ted whispers into his ear.

Marshall can't analyze what he means by that, because the sound is enough to send him over the edge and it takes all his energy to stay on his legs afterward, when he's still ridden by spasms from his release. Ted must have finished too, because the iron grip he's had on Marshall isn't very iron anymore.

They collapse on the floor and Marshall can't help but giggle madly.

"I wont." he says. It's true, he's done running. If he'd known what would happen, he wouldn't have thought about staying at Barney's place twice.

After a moment, Ted's arms are around him and a kiss is softly placed on his forehead.

"Now we talk." says Ted.

**The review warmed my heart! What do you think of this chapter?**


End file.
